Eternal Flames
by FanWoman21
Summary: Kellie Blake is a phoenix taken by Klaus searching for answers. She gets hints here and there but otherwise is clueless and knows that Klaus is hiding something. As she befriends the hybrid and later his siblings she also finds love in the form of her mate, Kol Mikaelson forever changing her life. AU, Kol/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kellie Blake is a phoenix taken by Klaus searching for answers. She gets hints here and there but otherwise is clueless and knows that Klaus is hiding something. As she befriends the hybrid and later his siblings she also finds love in the form of her mate, Kol Mikaelson forever changing her life. AU, Kol/OC.

**Note: **This is pretty much going to go AU after Season 2 of Vampire Diaries. Also when it gets to writing Kol (He won't be in here for a while) I'm going to take my time. Kol is kind of hard to write because we don't get that much time with him but from what I can see he's basically a mini-Klaus but with a little more arrogance.

Kellie Blake - Britt Robertson

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A young blonde with hair just past her shoulders stood at only five feet three inches with her eyes closed. Despite the warm weather in Tennessee she was cold, wearing a hoodie with a black leather jacket over it. It was funny how a phoenix could get cold considering their abilities. Kellie Blake grew up knowing what she was, a truth her mother told her before she died when she was five, but she knew little else. As a child growing up in an orphanage she had read all kinds of stories but they all talked about a bird reborn from ashes so that information wasn't any good. Months ago the seventeen year old had gotten a lead in the form of Klaus Mikaelson, the Original hybrid, and had been with him ever since.

"Are you that bored?" a accented voice asked her.

"I'm annoyed Klaus," Kellie said opening her blue eyes to meet his, "You promised to give me answers to what I am and help me but so far it's just a quest to make hybrids, which I get because you don't want to be alone plus after everything your mother did you deserve this, but I deserve some answers."

"If I didn't like you so much I just might kill you for speaking to me that way," Klaus said but Kellie could see the smirk.

Kellie smiled and rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat of the car and waited for Stefan to get done. She and Klaus had formed a friendship so to speak during their time together. Kellie knew it was because she understood what it was like to be the freak of nature but the difference was that Klaus had a whole family who was willing to stick by him, she had no one. There was also the weird connection she felt to Klaus but it wasn't attraction, it was more like he was family and Klaus knew this, he also knew everything but refused to tell her just yet.

"Let's go," Stefan said coldly getting into the backseat.

"Stop being a jackass," Kellie said leaning her head back.

Kellie never got along with Stefan for various reasons one of which included his tendency to act like he was this perfect, self-righteous vampire when he couldn't even control himself at one drop of human blood. This was the reason she liked Klaus, because he never denied who he was, granted he took it too far sometimes but he never pretended to be something he wasn't. She felt the fire run in her veins as she got annoyed and sighed as she closed her eyes and took a calming breath not seeing the look on Klaus's face.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Klaus watched a bottle of bourbon in his hand as Kellie lay on the hotel bed trying to calm down though he could see it was hard for her because Stefan was being his broody self. When he had first met her months ago, he had took her so that he could use her but now it was different and he hated to admit that. The short blonde had started to get to know him and as time went on he realized that she was like him growing up, an abused freak of nature. Friendship formed but Klaus could feel something more there as well, a bond not of attraction or at least not for him, but of family. Everything he knew about phoenix's told him that this meant one of his brothers was her mate he just didn't know which one and he refused to tell her for fear he would once again be left. Maybe undaggering his sister would be a start but seeing the way she was struggling to hold onto control around Stefan, Klaus knew he might be forced to wake his siblings sooner rather than later if he didn't want to lose Kellie. The problem so to speak was his crime against his mother that he knew his siblings would hate him for, he had only daggered them in the first place because of Mikael.

"Stefan I swear if you don't stop asking me questions I'm going to fry your ass," Kellie yelled breaking his thinking.

"Leave the girl alone Ripper," Klaus warned him with a look.

"No I've had enough," Kellie said standing and walking over to him, "I want a room by myself away from jackass over there. I promise that I won't run and if I do you have permission to kill me since you can't compel me."

Klaus was going to argue but then he thought about it. Kellie couldn't be compelled it was part of her nature as a phoenix but despite that she was loyal to Klaus, even if she didn't agree with him one hundred percent of the time and despite the fact that he refused to tell her the whole truth about her nature she stuck around. He looked into her blue eyes and only saw the truth in them. Klaus walked downstairs and compelled the front desk to give him another room next to the current one he had.

"Thank you very much Klaus," Kellie said walking into the new room and setting her bag down.

"My pleasure love," Klaus stated with a smirk.

"I know that you're keeping shit from me about what I am and everything that goes along with it. I just want to know Klaus but I can see you don't want to tell me yet so I'll stop pushing but only for now. I won't wait forever Klaus," Kellie said.

Klaus walked out of her room knowing that she was speaking the truth and admired her. She, as his friend, was willing to stop pestering for answers but only for a short amount of time. Klaus already knew that she deserved answers but held off because he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Hearing what she had just told him, maybe when he told her the truth about everything she would still be his friend but he was still going to wait and see. Little did he know he would have to reveal the truth sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Kellie Blake - Britt Robertson

**Two**

Kellie sighed as she leaned against the tree listening to Klaus mutter on while waiting for the wolves to turn into hybrids. She honestly didn't care at all and was bored actually. She saw Stefan come back without Ray which meant that he was unsuccessful and from the looks of his arm he was bitten by the wolf.

"That looks nasty my friend," Klaus said.

"Yeah I'm going to die," Stefan said with a pointed look and Kellie really wanted to smack him because there was no way in hell Klaus was going to give him the cure unless Ray was brought back she could see that.

Kellie nearly laughed at Stefan's pissed off face when Klaus told him to bring Ray back or he was dead. She might not agree with Klaus going through all this trouble but he was an abused and lonely man who wanted someone like him around. Kellie could sympathize with that feeling considering she was the only phoenix around and she had no clue about her origins and past. Maybe all Klaus needed was friendship and not only would he stop with the homicidal maniac faze but he would reveal more about her.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Kellie had never been more thankful to be in a hotel than she was now. Being in the mountains was not fun but the hike gave her some exercise and good practice on her powers. The mission had been a failure and the transition didn't get completed. Kellie could tell that Stefan was hiding something about the failure of the mission and she almost laughed because Klaus would find out and he would be pissed so she was just going to enjoy the ride.

"Are you almost done love?" Klaus asked from outside the bathroom of the hotel room where she was finishing getting ready.

"Give me five more minutes," Kellie said rolling her eyes as she finished her make up.

After the disaster in Tennessee, Klaus had brought them to Chicago so he could see a witch of his. Luckily thanks to her nagging he stopped to get them a hotel so she could sleep and freshen up. Kellie looked at herself in the mirror as she examined her five three frame. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with grey ankle boots and a grey tank top with her silver phoenix necklace she had bought a month ago. Kellie had gained confidence over the years and was gaining more with the attention Klaus was giving her. She wasn't attracted to him and she sure as hell wasn't going to sleep with the hybrid, she had made that perfectly clear but she felt a connection to him, like he was her family or something, and that connection confused her greatly. She sighed when she heard him pound on the door and decided she was done thinking that maybe if he was in a good mood he would give her some information.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Kellie hadn't liked Greta at all and she made sure Klaus knew it because she did not want to be around that witch again. The side comments about her species was annoying as well, it was bad enough that she didn't know anything about herself but there was no need to rub it in like a bitch. She followed after Klaus into the warehouse and jumped back her powers activating when the hybrid was stabbed in the chest by a blonde woman. Kellie didn't know who she was but she was not calming down until she knew the danger completely.

"Now Rebekah that hurt," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Bugger off it Nik. You dagger me you arse," Rebekah yelled confused when she felt this connection and turned to look at the woman with Klaus shocked when the girl turned out to be a phoenix. Her eyes had turned red and fire encased her whole body, not that it would hurt her.

"Kellie my girl," Klaus started.

"I'm not your girl Klaus. I have been with you for a whole fucking summer with the promise you would tell me more about who and what I am only to get cryptic half truths," Kellie said losing it because she was tired of being lied to.

"Nik you arse I can't believe you," Rebekah said wanting to know what her brother's play was. If the connection she felt to Kellie was anything to go by then that meant her mate was one of her brothers. She could see that it wasn't Klaus though the girl cared for him and vice versa so that left Kol, Elijah, or Finn but she highly doubted the last one.

"Rebekah will you just stop," Klaus ordered knowing that if Kellie didn't hear it from him then she was mostly likely going to kick his ass.

"She needs to know the truth so I'm going to tell her since you won't," Rebekah yelled glaring at her brother.

"How about you just tell me?" Kellie exclaimed annoyed as fuck because if it was about her then she had the right to know.

"You're a phoenix darling," Rebekah explained, "And based on the connection I feel to you I suspect that your mate is one of my brothers. Every phoenix has a mate to help ground them and sometimes if their mate's family is big enough the phoenix also feels a connection to them and vice versa."

Kellie looked into the girl, Rebekah's eyes and could see the truth in them. She turned to look at Klaus and saw from the way he looked at them with emotion in his eyes that it was true. She knew that Klaus was probably afraid of losing her friendship and that was why he kept the truth from her but it still pissed her off and right now she couldn't reassure him. She shook her head as she felt herself calm down and walked out of the warehouse needing fresh air. Maybe once all of this processed in her mind she could talk with Klaus and reassure him that while yes her mate was one of his brothers he would always be her friend and if she had to corner him to get the hybrid to listen then so be it. She was still going to kick his ass though he deserved that at least. Kellie wondered what her mate would look like. Klaus and Rebekah were blonde hair and blue-green eyes so it would make sense that is what he would look like but she didn't know for sure. Little did she know that very soon she would find out for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Spoilers for the second season of the Originals people. Did you guys see the latest episode? Seriously just when I thought Esther couldn't get any worse. She fucking weakened her son so he would trigger the curse and her indiscretion wouldn't be found out. Everybody wonders why Klaus is so angry, so broken well look right to Mikael and Esther people. Esther allowed her son to be beaten till he was dead. If he had his full strength and that necklace hadn't of weakened him I bet he could have finally stood up for himself. I am so sickened by the things Esther and Mikael have done it isn't funny. They claim that Klaus is the monster, that their children are monsters but I don't see it that way. I hope that Kol changes his mind and helps his siblings, I mean he has a right to be pissed at them but still. Rant over sorry I needed to do that.

Kellie Blake - Britt Robertson

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Kellie walked to the roof of the hotel knowing that this was where Klaus was probably being his angry self. She was still pissed as hell but then she started thinking about it from his messed up view. Klaus was abused, broken and lonely and the whole reason he wanted to create hybrids was because it meant he would have someone like him, that understood him. The problem with this messed up view was that he had family who would probably follow him to the ends of the earth and yet he kept them daggered. Maybe if she talked to him, he would get it through his thick skull that he didn't need hybrids to have someone with him forever, he had his family. She sighed when she saw him with a drink in hand looking over the city.

"Are we planning world domination?" Kellie asked walking over to stand beside him.

"I thought you were mad at me love," Klaus said coldly not wanting to feel the hurt when she left like everyone else did.

"I am still pissed at you Klaus. You do know that just because one of your brother's is my mate that doesn't mean we're still not friends," Kellie told him turning to look at him, "You will always be my friend Klaus and finding my mate isn't going to change that. Also a piece of advice Klaus. You don't need to turn hybrids to have someone with your forever, you have your siblings."

Klaus watched as Kellie walked away from him and contemplated her words. He knew that she was right, that his family would stand beside him forever if need be. He also knew that the only reason they left was because he pushed them away so that he wouldn't be hurt. Klaus finished the rest of his drink and he knew what he had to do and he just hoped that he didn't flip the switch again when everything went to hell.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Kellie rolled her eyes when Rebekah opened the door and the phoenix could see a glaring Stefan inside. She really hated the way he was so hypocritical, holding Klaus to high standards when he was worse in her opinion. Klaus could at least control when to stop and he never claimed to be something that he wasn't. Stefan on the other hand always claimed to be this saint, judging others yet one drop of human blood and he lost it. Kellie was relieved to know that at least Rebekah took after Klaus in the sense that she didn't claim to be something she wasn't and she could control herself.

"You want to get away from the brooding vampire over there?" Kellie asked with a pointed look to Stefan.

"Bloody hell yes I do," Rebekah answered slamming the door closed.

"It's a good thing that I still have Klaus' credit card," Kellie said with a laugh as they walked to the elevator.

"Well he's a prat that should have told you," Rebekah said in a huff crossing her arms.

"I kind of understand why he didn't. I mean the way I see it he's this broken, angry and abused boy. He thinks that having hybrids is going to make things better and that they'll never leave him. Do you know that he actually thinks that daggering his siblings is a way to protect them from Mikael? I told him that maybe if he stopped daggering them every five seconds then his siblings would be more inclined to help. Hopefully that gets through to him," Kellie stated worried that it wouldn't.

Rebekah followed after the girl without another word thinking about what she had said. It was the truth and the vampire had to wonder how a girl like Kellie had figured it out. She could see that her and Klaus were friends, even saw how much Klaus cared about her. The words she had said were true, Klaus was an angry and broken boy made that way by Mikael. There were so many times that she had wanted to kill her father, she had even tried once but Elijah stopped her. Maybe if she had actually gone through with it then all of this wouldn't have happened, maybe Klaus would still be the same boy who helped her when it stormed and protected her. Rebekah could still see remnants of that boy underneath but it was hard to reach, like Klaus was afraid of letting it out. Maybe Kellie would be able to help repair their family from the damage that was done by Esther and Mikael.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Kol could feel her even though he was daggered, he could feel his mate, the person he had been looking for and the reason why he went crazy. The truth was that he went crazy so his brothers would dagger him because he didn't want to live in a world without his mate. Now though his mate was here and he could feel that she was something very different. Kol took a deep breath as the daggered was removed and he woke up, though the waking up part took a while. He growled when he saw Klaus and went to attack him but saw the glass he was holding full of blood. The clothes his brother was wearing was different than he remembered clothes being but it must be the clothing of the current times.

"Where is she?" Kol growled walking towards his brother.

"Who?" Klaus asked acting like he didn't know anything.

"My mate Nik," Kol yelled surprising Klaus, "The whole reason I went insane and the reason I acted out so that you would dagger me."

"You're telling me that you did all of those things to be daggered?" Klaus asked surprised.

Klaus couldn't believe his little brother and at that moment almost wanted to dagger him again but he knew Kellie wouldn't like if he did that and neither would his brother. He glared as he threw the clothes at Kol and almost smirked when he looked at them like they were diseased.

"If you want to see your mate I suggest you put those on. They are the clothes that we have currently," Klaus ordered walking away to wait for Kol to be finished hoping that he didn't regret doing this.

Kol narrowed his eyes as he put on the clothes and had to admit he liked them. He had a feeling he would like this time though he still had to make his brother pay for daggering him. Kol knew it was because he had went crazy and pushed Klaus on purpose he still needed to pay or maybe he could steal Nik's money. Kol would worry about that later though right now he had a mate to see and no one was going to get in his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kellie Blake - Britt Robertson

**Four**

Kellie was upset and anybody that knew her or her nature could tell from just looking at her. The two girls had decided to stop and get some food which is what found them in the bar and grill. Unfortunately Rebekah had wandered off looking for some food of her own in the form of a drunk man and so Kellie was left to her own devices as she ordered only to be bothered by a stupid asshole that didn't know when to stop. He was like one of those pretty boy jocks that thought he could get anything he wanted with just one look and Kellie hated those kind of people especially when they were annoying the hell out of her.

"Look I don't know how many more times I have to say that I am not interested but the answer isn't going to change just because you flash a smile," Kellie growled out annoyed.

"Come on you're a hottie and so am I, it makes sense," the guy said stepping closer to her.

"Get the hell away from me," Kellie stated coldly making it perfectly clear how she felt and a little pissed that everybody was just sitting around not doing anything.

Kellie had enough and so she turned away from the man from her place at the bar only to have a hand grab her shoulder roughly and spin her around. The phoenix could feel her powers want to come out but this was a public place so she couldn't do that, instead she settled for swinging at him satisfied when she heard a crunch. It seemed that wasn't enough to stop him because now his friends were joining in and Kellie knew she couldn't take them all on without revealing her powers. Luckily she didn't have to because rescue came in the form of Klaus and a man she had never seen before, a man she instantly wanted. Kellie knew somehow that this man, this vampire was her mate, could tell by the way that he stepped in front of her protectively and the way Klaus had to hold him back because he was growling.

"Let go of me Nik no one hurts what is mine," the new man, her mate said sounding deadly and Kellie gulped at the way he made her feel just from one look at him and the sound of his voice. She remembered Rebekah saying that this would happen but knowing it and experiencing it are two completely different things entirely.

"Calm down Kol and take care of her while I deal with this," Klaus said pushing the man, Kol back.

Kellie barely had time to open her mouth before Kol had turned and she found herself lost in his brown eyes and saw the way his glare melted and instead he was smirking at her. She felt arms wrap around her and she gasped at the feeling, it was like electricity and everything becoming right in the world, but didn't have time to warn him off before he had ran her out of there. Kellie hated taking her eyes off her mate but she needed to so she could take in her surroundings and saw that they were outside the bar and grill.

"Hi," Kellie managed to say looking back at him and getting lost in his brown eyes.

"You're mine," Kol growled his eyes flashing but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she could feel it.

"Yes but um could you calm down so we can talk," Kellie said reassuring him that she wasn't rejecting him merely slowing things down a little.

Kol wanted to be angry at his mate but then he realized she wasn't rejecting him at all like he had thought at first. He looked into her blue eyes and while he saw fear it was towards him more like it was towards how quickly this was happening. He remembered that his brother had explained that his mate, Kellie, was an orphan reluctantly Kol took a deep breath calming down, which wasn't his usual style but this was different, this was his mate. Kol refused to let her go though, he couldn't not when he had waited so long for her and had gone crazy because of it and he saw that she didn't seem to mind and he smelt her arousal when she smirked.

"You know I have no problem being yours but I literally just met you five seconds ago," Kellie explained, "So no sex just yet Kol."

"Darling you smell so exquisite though and you want it," Kol said with a smirk and pulled her to him so there was no space between them and leaned down to the side of her face inhaling her scent and then he placed a soft kiss on her neck his smirk growing when she gasped and melted into him. Kol moved up to her earlobe and took it into his mouth running his tongue over the lobe and felt triumph when his mate, a phoenix at that, moaned.

"Damn you," Kellie said whimpering when he pulled away to look at her though he kept her held tightly to his body with an arm around her waist, "You already know I want you but I would like to get to know you first."

"Fine darling just know that either way you are mine," Kol agreed appeasing her plus he wasn't going to force his mate into something, "And I don't like sharing."

"Neither do I so remember that," Kellie said back getting her bearings and pulling away slightly so she could look up into his brown eyes.

Kellie wanted to get lost in them again but saw Klaus come out and she laughed when Kol growled at him. She had a feeling though from the way that Kol was looking at the hybrid that while he might be angry with him, Kol was still on his side. Kellie had a feeling though that Kol was going to torture the hybrid for daggering him which she couldn't fault him. For the first time since she had found out about her gifts Kellie felt like she had control and she knew it was all because of Kol, her mate. Though if the bastard kept smirking and holding her like he was Kellie had a feeling they would be bonding sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Kellie groaned in annoyance as she watched her mate walk away with the hybrid. In the week following his arrival or revival depending how you looked at it, Kol had been driving her crazy. He would slowly ran his hand through her hair and across her neck sending shivers down her spine then let go. His other tactic was kissing her, nipping her bottom lip and then pulling away to wrap his arms around her. She saw the smirk on Rebekah's face and glared at the blonde, sending a warning look her way. She was so glad that Stefan wasn't around right now because she would probably kill him.

"I have a feeling that very soon you are going to give in to my brother," Rebekah said her hair going over her shoulder.

"I didn't think he would make it this fucking difficult to resist," Kellie growled out.

"You don't want to resist him sweetie and we both know it," Rebekah stated the obvious enjoying the tension like it was a soap opera.

"I have a feeling you are right and I just ugh," Kellie complained feeling arousal pool in her belly and she held a pillow over her face wanting the world to disappear completely. Little did she know just how soon she was going to have her mate and it was going to be a long night.

~Eternal Flames~

Kellie laughed as she watched her friend turn down yet another annoying college boy. The two girls had decided to go to a bar while the boys took care of Stefan. The phoenix had known that the vampire was lying about something she just didn't think it was something so vitally important.

"What is it with Petrova Doppelgangers?" Rebekah asked with a glare.

"In all honesty I don't know but at least Katherine is tolerable," Kellie answered honestly.

"What the bloody hell are you on?" Rebekah yelled upset at the smaller blonde.

"Hear me out," Kellie ordered, "I'm not saying that we are best friends but at least Katherine has never claimed to be something she's not. Yeah she's a manipulative bitch but she doesn't deny it and really you can't tell me that if you had found out a vampire wanted to use you in a ritual that you would be scared or try to escape."

Rebekah opened her mouth to argue but then she really thought about it. She still didn't like the girl but what the phoenix had said about Katherine was true and from what she had heard Elena was a hypocrite.

"Okay so I agree but that doesn't mean I like her," the blonde Original agreed.

"I never said you had to just trying to make you see her side of everything," Kellie told her with a small smile remembering the time she captive with the vampire before the ritual.

_Kellie was annoyed because she had come to Klaus for help in finding out what she was only he was putting it off to break his curse. She could understand his side of things and knew it was not fair on him to be punished for the crimes of his mother but he took things too far sometimes. Katerina Petrova also known as Katherine Pierce had been the first doppelganger he found five hundred years ago only she had found out the truth and ran in fear. In return Klaus killed her entire family but somehow after all these years of surviving she was the monster. In all honesty the more she heard about Elena Gilbert the more she hated the girl because she was playing two brothers and using everybody all the while claiming to be perfect. At least Katherine had the decency to be honest about what she was. _

"_You don't know what you are do you?" Katherine asked in a smirk. _

"_I know I'm a phoenix the rest I'm not too sure about but that isn't any of your business," Kellie answered with a sigh not intimidated in the least. _

"_I wouldn't trust Klaus to help you. He's a psychopath," Katherine stated with a glare at the fact she was forced to stay inside at Klaus' bidding._

"_I am kind of hating the way that everybody is ignoring all the shit that Klaus has gone through because it doesn't suit them. The man he thought to be his father abused him his whole life until he was nothing. A girl he loves, the original Petrova, used him and his brother. He gets turned into a vampire only to discover on his first kill that he was born a werewolf which means his father isn't Mikael. His mother then curses him because she wants to hide her shame away and instead of helping him his siblings and his mother stood by and let it happen. Yes he might be a psychopath but isn't completely evil nor was he born that way," Kellie defended the hybrid meaning every word. _

"_He might not be your mate but he is your friend and someone you care about so just be careful," Katherine warned her again._

Looking back now Kellie knew that she had meant every word of what she had spoken but she also thought that just maybe she had helped Katherine to see that Klaus was inherently evil but he was made that way and it just took a wrong turn because of his long life. She saw Rebekah's curious look and ignored it because she already knew that the girl felt guilty enough as it was about not helping her brother so she wasn't going to add onto it now by rehashing past events. Kellie moved to take a step towards the pool table when she felt a presence behind her she didn't recognize and saw the blonde Original's angry face.

"Well if it isn't a phoenix," the voice of Damon Salvatore greeted, "I knew that Klaus had something powerful at his disposal but I never thought it would be this."

"I swear baby vampires," Rebekah muttered but Kellie didn't hear her.

Kellie was angry and she hated this man and the way that he kept pushing at her like he was trying to seduce her. She turned red eyes to face the vampire and growled at him feeling the heat pool under her skin. She nearly smirked when she saw the way that Damon seemed to back up as if afraid of her now and once she saw the arrival of her mate she laughed knowing that Damon Salvatore might just not make it out of here alive.


End file.
